


Secret Partners

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-14
Updated: 1999-05-14
Packaged: 2018-11-10 23:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11136861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived atDue South Archive. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDue South Archive collection profile.





	Secret Partners

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Secret Partners

Please note: This story is a series premiere! It will began a series of the same name: "Secret Partners". Each story will stand alone (uh, sorta) and involve Meg and Ben getting together, so if this is not you cut of tea, RUN! RUN NOW! 

Disclaimers: Not mine. Never will be. Wish they were. No infringement intended.All the characters belong to Alliance and any other property holders of DueSouth. 

# SECRET PARTNERS

\---------------------------- 

by Jackee C. 

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentleman. We are currently approaching Chicago O'hare International Airport, USA. The temperature in the windy city is a beautiful 73 degrees. At this time we'd like to ask you to return to your seats and prepare for landing. The local..." 

As the pilot's voice droned smoothly on, a meaningful look passed between the dark-haired man and woman sitting in seats 9A and 9B. The feared moment was at hand. 

"We're almost there," she said. 

"It was inevitable," he replied, his voice steady, making lie of the emotions that played in his eyes. Taking her hand, he continued, "We knew it would come to this, but we'll be facing it together." 

Her eyes drifted nervously away. "It'd probably be better if we waited a little while before going public. I have some things I'd like to take care of first, a-and the regulations regarding this sort of thing are a little iffy..." 

"Meg?" the man spoke softly, trying to catch her eyes. 

"...And they'd want to conduct an informal inquiry to be sure nothing illegitimate has taken place that might damage the reputation of the..." 

"Meg?" he called again, this time gently tilting her face so she'd have to look at him. 

But she continued to speak faster, breathlessly, "...all of that is aside from the fact that, given our current positions, immediate censure--" 

He ended the jumbled words with a soft kiss. 

"We haven't committed a crime," he assured her, smiling softly. "The appropriate regulations must simply be applied." 

Meg looked into those blue eyes and wondered why she couldn't seem to control the insanity that overtook her brain where this man was concerned. She felt certain she knew what application of those 'regulations' would mean. Separation. She wasn't ready for that...not yet. 

"Ben," she spoke softly. 

"Yes?" 

"Promise me you won't tell anyone we're married." 

End. 

The story that follows this one in the series is:  
"Secret Partners: Home" 

* * *


End file.
